creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Revenge
I used to be a person like you. You know, a person who was compassionate, kind, and would do anything for those that mattered to them. However, I learned that there is a side of all people that exists that not many are even aware of or just simply are too afraid to acknowledge, because they do not want to know the truth out of fear. Most people fear that which they have no control. This particular woman, who is 27 years old, 6 years older than me, is a perfectly fine example of what I am talking about. No matter how much I speak to her, she shows little interest in even being my friend, has never invited me out to do anything with her, despite inviting all my coworkers out to have fun with her (in a non perverse way), and she takes whatever means she can to talk shit about me. Needless to say, I still loved her as my sister regardless, because I figured it was just a phase or something like that. At any rate, occasionally she would speak to me and I would talk to her. She told me that she would be my friend, so I talked to her whenever I felt that I needed someone to talk to. Deep inside my heart, I loved her the same way that I loved my actual sister. I would have even gone so far as taken a bullet for her. However, she proved to me in one day why I couldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. One day, she invited me to her place. I walked in and took in the surroundings. Her place was very nice and I saw that she had a lot, even more than I could ever want truth be told. That's when everything truly started to take form and destiny took it's hold on me forever. She came in close to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you." It took me by surprise, I hadn't expected this in a million years, but here she was, saying it was like it was common knowledge. I did what I had wanted to do since I first met her eyes with mine and kissed her while caressing her face and told her softly that I loved her too. Her eyes shut and she wrapped both of her arms around my waist while I had one on her face and the other around her shoulder. Everything became unclear in an instant as I slowly more and more took in the realization that I had been stabbed in the back, literally. The entire world seemed to slow as I realized that she had trapped me in here from the very beginning just so she could end my life and hurt me worse than any person possibly could. After stabbing me, her face took on a more sinister look as she pulled the blade out and back inside of me repeatedly, then finally backing me to a window, where she pushed me out, through the window to my supposed death. Although, of course, it was nowhere near the end for my miserable life. I woke up like I normally would, although in great pain, and crawled away from where the obvious impact had been from shattered glass and my broken body was supposed to be. The only thing I felt now was my body screaming at me in pain and my survival instinct telling me to get the fuck away from there and treat these wounds. Luckily the building I was thrown from was only two stories, but even so, the stab wounds should've killed me. Not that I was really complaining. Not too far from where I fell, I had hid myself away so that the police would not find me and neither would that demon woman. The damage was so great I felt a need to sleep that night off and crawl off the next morning to the hospital. For now, I need to calm down and face the reality that I was in some serious shit. As my therapists had instructed in times of my anxiety attacks, I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth very slowly. Morning came and I found the strength to stealthily find my way to the hospital a little ways away on foot. After my wounds were treated enough to not cause me anymore pain, I noticed a television on my way out of the hospital. Apparently, it was all over the news that I had broken into that woman's house and it was my fault that she had nearly murdered me, even though I had been invited and did absolutely nothing to harm her...at least yet. Weeks go by and I let my physical wounds heal. Emotionally, I am scarred by my betrayal of her and questioned by police left and right about what I was doing at her place. After weeks of answering questions they finally decide I am innocent of all charges and drop the investigation. However, in the process, I am fired from my job, but luckily I was able to find a new one fairly quick. No thanks to her. Being the kind and compassionate person I am, I try to live my life as though it never happened. Occasionally I see her, but I try to pretend she isn't there, only casting a glare of pure hatred in her direction. On many nights, I pace my room, full of rage and hatred, unable to even think of falling asleep. Many people comment that I look tired and I tell them I have trouble falling asleep due to insomnia. If only they knew the truth. Then, the night came when I had enough and decided to take action. With my hood up and chloroform in one hand and a knife holstered on my side, I in my drunken haze zig zag my way to her place on foot to avoid detection. By midnight, I reach her place and I am hiding in a large bush near her home. This was all or nothing in my mind and I had no care for the final outcome. Being stealthy, I knock on her door and crouch beside the front door out of sight, patiently waiting for her to answer the door. She answers and is confused for a brief moment as to who could have knocked on her door, unable to see me. That was when I made my appearance and put the napkin to her nose full of chloroform and she fell limp to the floor with a look of shock on her face. As I dragged her to her bed, I laughed in a hysterical manner. It was all too easy and had not expected it to be so. After what she had done to me I was finally getting my revenge and it was all too easy for me to do it. In the end, all she was going to be able to do was suffer and die in whatever way I chose for her. Finally, I got her to her bed and put her limp body on it, tying all four of her limbs to each post and duct-taping her mouth shut, which I think to myself, "How many people did she give blowjobs to with that filth?" I unholster my knife and climb on top of her and smile at her, making eye contact and whisper to her, "Surprised? How is that so? Surely you expected this? Make no mistake, this will be your last night." While I say all this to her, I wipe off chemicals that may have been left on her face, her beautiful face, from the napkin. Afterwards, I kiss her a few times and say one last thing to her, "I will see you in hell, my demon mistress." After saying that to her, I raise the blade above my head and stab it straight into the center of her chest with all my might. Using all my might, I pull it down as far as I can until I lose the ability to pull it down any further and pull apart the two halves of her. She is still alive, I see her body from the inside working, struggling, to stay alive. I reach my hand into her and pull out her still beating heart. My knife lodges it's way deep into her heart and causes it to stop beating, ending her life. Those beautiful blue eyes of her close for the last time. It was such a shame that a woman as beautiful as her had to be a waste of a human being. I kiss her on the forehead and tell her I love her one last time before pulling out the knife and leaving the house. Again, I was question by police on the investigation of her death, to the point of even being put on a lie detector. Everything I answered them came out true on the machine. Of course, I knew they were lies, but I knew how to beat the machine. Eventually again, they dropped any charges and the investigation and her death remained a mystery to all except me. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment